Love in an Elevator
by Serephim
Summary: Getting stuck for two hours is rarely ever fun. Being with your best friend helps. Yaoi. GojyoxHakkai


Disclaimer: Saiyuki is in no way, shape, or form mine. Neither are the characters. DAMN! The song also does not belong to me.

A/N: This is my first real 'M rated attempt' at Yaoi. I'm really sorry if it's bad. It was written for a friend of mine as a dare to writesomething like this.I would appreciate criticism of any kind. For those of you who are in love with 'Crimson Ties' I may be able to promise you a new chapter by tonight or tomorrow morning.I recommend listening to the song this fiction is named after. It's kind of funny, the song I mean.

Thanks again, my loyal readers,

Serephim

Love In An Elevator

(Song by: Aerosmith)

"Gojyo! Are you coming? I want to get there before we're caught in the storm." Hakkai called up to his lover, looking at his watch.

"I'm here. Let's get going, shall we?" he grumbled , coming down the stairs and latching on his arm.

"Hmm…. Someone's a bit moody." He teased, opening the door for him.

"Look who's talking, Sir Sulks-on-a-Rainy-Day. By the way, you smell good today." Gojyo replied, passing by him.

"So do you… If you want, we can always go to the department store another day. I don't like the looks of that storm." Hakkai murmured, eyeing the sky warily.

"Look I promised you that I would go and help you shop. Besides, I know how you get around rain storms." Gojyo pointed out, locking the door behind him.

"Well… If you do insist, who am I to say no." he laughed, shaking his head at him.

"Exactly. Let's go." he said, the two walking to the store before the storm caught up to them.

The rain had thoroughly soaked the two by the time they had gotten to the department store. They shook themselves off somewhat in the entrance and proceeded to the escalator. The couple got off at the third floor and went to the book area. Gojyo and Hakkai browsed through the aisles until a cry came up from Gojyo.

"Found it! Look Hakkai, I found that book you were looking for!" he crowed with glee, showing the book he had in his hand.

"Oh my. So, you did, Gojyo. Well shall we head to the check out?" he offered, holding his hand out to him.

They went to the checkout, bought their item and proceeded to get down stairs. However, they came to a problem. The escalators were backed up and the three good elevators were backed up. The only way to get downstairs was either the stairs or a very old elevator. Hakkai said the stairs would be quicker but Gojyo felt too lazy to walk down three flights of stairs.

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't know how safe that one is. Would you really want to be in an elevator that says, 'Careful, has the tendency to stop momentarily'?" Hakkai inquired, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"Think of it as a new adventure. A peril to overcome if you must." He replied to his green eyed lover.

"Oh my. After your rather inspirational speech, I feel I must not let you down. After you, Gojyo." Hakkai chuckled.

Hakkai and Gojyo boarded and noticed no one else would board it. They also noticed it had none of the newer features seen in most modern elevators. A security camera was nowhere to be seen and the call button was broken. The two thought nothing of it at the time. The elevator went down slowly but suddenly came to a jolting stop. Hakkai was about to say something when the lights went out on them, leaving a single work bulb close by. That was when the announcement came on.

"We regret to inform you that the electricity has gone out. We ask that the people in the elevators remain calm. We are unable to bring you down or send anyone up. You will be stuck there for about two hours. Have a nice day." The lady on the intercom said, a little too cheerfully.

"Wonderful. What are we supposed to do for two hours! Grr…." Gojyo growled in frustration.

"Relax. It will probably only be a few minutes." Hakkai reassured him, sitting down against the wall and opening his book.

"Didn't you say one time that reading in the dark will strain your vision?" Gojyo asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. The work bulb has enough light for me to read by. Thank you for being concerned, though." Hakkai explained, turning a page in his book.

It was fifteen minutes later that Gojyo growled again, giving up on trying to just wait it out. Hakkai sighed, shaking his head at him. An idea found its way into Gojyo's head and a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Hakkai… Come here and sit beside me." He suggested, motioning him over.

Hakkai lifted an eyebrow at him, but complied anyways, resting his head against Gojyo's shoulder. He sighed heavily, moving closer to him. He curled into his warmth and found himself smiling, flipping another page in his book. Gojyo smiled pulling him in close to him. There wasn't any space between the two they were so close.

"Hmmm….. I'm bored. Want to play a game?" Gojyo asked him, looking at his nails.

"Got anything in mind?" he replied, his head on Gojyo's shoulder.

"No not really." Gojyo sighed, dropping his head on his knees.

"I know something we can do."

"What's that?"

Hakkai didn't say anything for a while. Gojyo lifted his head to find out what he was thinking, when a pair of warm, moist lips descended upon his own. He was a little startled but sank into the kiss, enjoying the feel of it all.

……until Hakkai remembered where they were. He backed away from Gojyo and shook his head, a subtle blush staining his face.

"We're in an elevator." he stated firmly, going back to his book.

"You were enjoying just as much as I was. Besides, we're just kissing. It's not like we're doing anything wrong. Not only that, but you started it." He chuckled, rolling his eyes at him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in heat." Hakkai muttered quietly to himself, the blush fading from his face.

"I'm not allowed to kiss my very beautiful, smart, wonderful lover in an elevator? Where is that written because I didn't know. Lovers usually don't come with an instruction manual." Gojyo teased him, earning a swat on the arm.

"Yes, yes. Hilarious as always, Gojyo." He sighed.

"Okay. Can I please kiss you in an elevator when no one else is around? I promise to stop when you feel uncomfortable." He reassured him, smiling lightly.

"How will I be able to tell you to stop if we're kissing?" He asked him, eyebrow raised in a skeptical arch.

"We hold hands and squeeze them to express our comfort level. One for forward, two for slow down, and three for stop. How's that sound?" he said, sincerity written on his features.

"Well…. So long as we don't get too far…" Hakkai reluctantly agreed, even though the idea thrilled him a bit.

Gojyo leaned in, brushing his lips against Hakkai's before claiming his lips fully. Gojyo skimmed his tongue along the bottom of his lower lip. Hakkai shivered , allowing Gojyo access to a place he knew like the back of his hand. He explored the warmth, coaxing his green eyed lover to join him. He and Hakkai began a fight for dominance, tumbling and rolling over the other. The need for breath broke them apart. Hakkai pushed against Gojyo and began to nibble on his ear. Gojyo made a noise of contentment, squeezing his lover's hand once. Hakkai laid chaste kisses on his lobe and his hand clenched his shirt gently.

Gojyo brought one hand up to cup Hakkai's face, bringing him back to his lips. The two were in a very deep and passionate kiss when Gojyo broke away.

"Why did you stop?" Hakkai panted, a look of confusion passing over his face.

"I thought you were embarrassed to do anything intimate in the elevator." He smiled, pointing downward.

Hakkai's hands were currently on Gojyo's shirt in an attempt to get it off. With an embarrassed flush, Hakkai withdrew his hands and scooted back a little. He didn't look up at Gojyo. Neither talked for a while. Hakkai broke the silence.

"I forgot we were out. I got lost in the heat of the moment." he muttered, hazarding a look at his red haired lover.

Gojyo just remained calm somehow and said, "So long as you were having fun. That's all that matters."

"Gojyo! Remember where we are for crying out loud. Please tell me you're not serious." Hakkai chided, the dark flush returning tenfold.

"I'm stating the plain truth. Do you deny it?" Gojyo asked, crossing his arms together.

"Are you really my Gojyo or are you a doppelganger pretending to be him?" Hakkai smiled sweetly at him.

"It's me alright. I'm just in an odd 'wanting to expose myself to the world' mood. That's all." He shrugged, nodding his head.

"It's just weird doing things like that in a place like this. I mean what if they hear us?" Hakkai whispered, looking away again.

"Well then. That poses a tidy little problem, now doesn't it?" Gojyo chuckled lightly, leaning in and claiming his lips again.

Hakkai struggled against Gojyo for a little bit before settling in the kiss. It was hotter than the one before. Both exploring each other, tracing the paths they knew. Hakkai gasped lightly at the feel of Gojyo's tongue on his own, his mind swimming in sweet bliss. Gojyo pulled him in closer, putting his arms around his lover's waist. Hakkai pulled away again, laying kisses on the red head's neck. Gojyo sighed gently, leaning back and allowing him greater access. Hakkai sucked on his neck hungrily, listening to the light sounds Gojyo was making. Gojyo grinned, sighing softly against him. Hakkai pulled away, blushing at his sudden abrupt behavior.

Gojyo smiled pulling him into another kiss, squeezing his hand gently. Hakkai smirked a bit, a devious idea forming in his mind. Usually, Hakkai didn't like to give public displays of affection, which mainly covered groping and long passionate kisses. However, Hakkai's rather devious side was coming out with Gojyo's. Hakkai leaned his lover against the wall of the elevator, laying fleeting kisses down the trail of his chest to his stomach. Hakkai's hand drifted to Gojyo's pants, slowly so he wouldn't be startled. Hakkai slowly undid the red head's zipper and button, pulling his pants down. Gojyo attempted to look down only to have Hakkai push his head up. He gently breathed on Gojyo's arousal, causing his breath to hitch. Hakkai took the very tip in, slowly swirling his tongue around the head. Gojyo moaned lightly at the sensation, rolling his head back on his shoulders.

Hakkai's eyes grew bright as he took Gojyo in slowly. His breathing sped up as he starting sucking lightly. Gojyo grasped Hakkai's hand, panting as he worked him to climax. Hakkai made things go a little faster when he started to hum a song. Gojyo tried his best to remain quiet while the man he loved slowly drove him to madness with his attentions. Gojyo's breathing came hurried; Hakkai knew he was about ready. He pulled away, planting a final kiss on Gojyo's flushed manhood. Gojyo gave a wiry smile and pulled Hakkai close to him.

"It's my turn to play." He whispered against Hakkai's ear, pushing him flat on his back. Gojyo kissed him deeply, undoing the buttons on his shirt. They pulled away for breath in which Gojyo discarded Hakkai's shirt and underclothing. He took an erect nipple in his mouth, sucking on it teasingly. Hakkai moaned as the pleasure washed over him, causing him to sit up suddenly. Hakkai kissed Gojyo roughly, wrestling his shirt off.

In no time at all, the couple's clothes were lying on the elevator's floor. Gojyo and Hakkai were rubbing against each other, desperate to be swallowed up by the other. Gojyo slowly stroked Hakkai's arousal, causing him to moan loudly.

He inserted a finger in Hakkai, moving in a slow rhythm and keeping his strokes in time with each other. Hakkai's breathing hitched as he moved against Gojyo. Gojyo added another finger, moving up to his stomach and kissing his soft skin. Hakkai felt as if he would burst any minute from Gojyo's ministrations. That's when Gojyo left him hanging.

Hakkai grabbed his love's hand and squeezed once real hard. Gojyo wasted no time straddling his waist and stroking Hakkai's stomach with feather light touches of his fingers. Hakkai panted, squirming underneath him.

"Please, Gojyo. …I need you, in me." He gasped, moaning at Gojyo's kisses on his neck.

"Of course… You don't have to ask." Gojyo groaned into his neck, nipping at it gently.

Gojyo reached for his pants and rummaged in the pockets for a bit before he found the packet he had bought while Hakkai hadn't been looking. Gojyo opened the packet of lube and coated himself with it. He prepared Hakkai just enough to receive him, seeing how he had already been prepared. Gojyo positioned himself and pushed into Hakkai. Hakkai bit his lip at the tight, painful sensation. He forced himself to relax so he could adjust to Gojyo's size.

Gojyo began to move in a slow, erotic dance. Hakkai couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure as his lover moved in him. Hakkai ran a hand up Gojyo's chest, settling on his right nipple. Hakkai wetted his finger and swirled it over the nipple, causing Gojyo to groan softly at the sensation. Hakkai's hand moved up to cup Gojyo's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Gojyo quickened the pace, eliciting a low moan from Hakkai as he moved to match Gojyo's pace. His face was flushed from the heat that surrounded them.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Gojyo spilled his seed into Hakkai while the red head locked lips with his green eyed lover, both screaming their climax as Hakkai's splashed over them. When Gojyo pulled out of Hakkai, he hissed at the momentary pain. Gojyo laid beside him, trying to catch his breath. Hakkai curled up to him, panting harshly but blissfully content. After a few minutes, Gojyo nudged Hakkai to get up. The two dressed hurriedly and clumsily, bumping into each other in the cramped space. Then they curled up next to each other in a corner of the elevator.

Before long the lights came back on and the announcement came on.

"Thank you for your patience. The electricity is back up and our elevator system is back online. Thank you for shopping with us. Have a wonderful day." The cheerful associate said over the intercom.

Hakkai and Gojyo waited a few minutes until they heard the familiar ding of the elevator door stopping on the ground floor. They walked out as if nothing happened. The guy behind them was of a different opinion.

"Holy shit! Did someone fuck in here or something! Holy shit it smells in here!" he yelled, backing away from the elevator. He chose to take the escalator instead.

Hakkai and Gojyo made it outside, noticing that the rain had stopped. The two let a long suppressed laugh slip from their lips. They laughed so hard that they were crying by the time they got home.

"So?" Gojyo asked Hakkai as they laid in bed that night.

"So what?" Hakkai replied, shifting in his arms.

"What did you think of your newest experience?" he smiled in the darkness, pulling Hakkai into a loose embrace.

"It was interesting…." He hummed against his chest.

"Just interesting?"

"And exciting. But I would've done a few things different."

Hakkai sat up on his elbows and looked at her in surprise.

"And what would you have done differently?" he asked, an eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"Can I choose the location next time?" Hakkai mumbled, sleep starting to take over.

"Sure." He sighed, settling down to spoon his lover.

"How about an open field next time? But next time, we'll bring things to keep you entertained. " he whispered.

Quiet spurts of laughter were the only thing heard from the couple that night. Hakuryu just shook his head, thinking the two had completely lost their minds.

OWARI


End file.
